


I Used To Hate You, But I Changed My Mind

by felsider (VSSAKJ)



Category: Broken Machine - Nothing But Thieves (Album), Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Reincarnation, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/pseuds/felsider
Summary: What if we restart?Before it falls apart?
Kudos: 2





	I Used To Hate You, But I Changed My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Faintly OC-shaped poetry created from remixing the lyrics of Nothing But Thieves's "Broken Machine" album.

Sometimes the days, they feel so long  
Over and over and over and over again and again  
Give me a kiss like a kick in the teeth  
Because this feels like this might last forever  
My bloody lip never tasted so sweet  
It's tragic, get used to it

Day by day, smothered in peace  
I don't wanna be myself  
It feels like a lifetime  
Oh my love  
I've been waiting so long  
We don't, we don't have to do this again

Please don't, please don't make me start this again  
And now it hurts what we've become  
I'm sorry, so sorry for what I've done  
See there's no one left  
And nothing happened

What if we were living?  
I'm starting to think our luck could change  
It goes a little bit deeper  
And gets a little more dark  
I can do anything

Give me just a minute  
Even if I've lost the fight  
There's just a little more danger  
You might kill me with desire  
You overwhelm me and I don't know why  
If there's something  
I can't see it

Show me something  
If you're a nothing don't ask for something

I made my peace with sorrow  
It's in my pocket, it keeps me safe  
It's something that you do to me

Hey you, watching me  
If you're a something, don't ask for nothing  
'Cause I've lived without you once before  
Piece by piece  
With all the layers of dust

Then you gave me something  
It's just like home  
But there was nothing  
It's better than nowhere


End file.
